


Nightmares...(RE-WRITEN)

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Caring Vinsmoke Sanji, Childhood Trauma, Fanart, Gen, Kaiyo has PTSD, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Night Terrors, Original Character(s), Protective Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Re-write, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Some people have nightmares that are exact replays of the trauma that they experienced, and these are called “replicative nightmares.” Others have nightmares that are related to the trauma indirectly or symbolically.Kaiyo has a dream that leaves her confused, the things in the dream seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn’t understand why.It must be nothing, she doesn’t know those people.Right?
Relationships: Kaiyo Garden (OC) & Luffy D. Monkey, Kaiyo Garden (OC) & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Kaiyo Garden (OC) & Sanji Vinsmoke, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544869
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

Hey everyone!

So you all probably noticed that I orphaned my story "Nightmares", the reason for that is because I didn’t like how it was going and I wanted to start over. 

I’m gonna try extra hard with this re-write to make it good and understandable. 

I’ll try and post the first chapter soon and I hope you all will like this new story. I also made the cover for this story, again, hope you all like it!


	2. Restless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a startling dream, Kaiyo goes out to the deck to think. She won’t be able to go to sleep alone, she hopes Sanji won’t mind her spending the night.

_I’m surrounded in darkness, it’s deathly silent, I don’t know where I am. I don’t remember what happened._

_I don’t know how I got here…_

_The minutes dragged on, or was it hours? I couldn’t tell._

_Soon, the silence that surrounded me with the darkness was slowly replaced with screaming and loud booms._

_‘...Kaiyo…’_

_I could also hear people running._

_They sounded scared...some were crying in fear and pain…_

_‘...run…!’_

_‘...mother...Kaiyo…!’_

_I tried to use my Haki to find where the danger was, but it didn’t work, I couldn’t feel anything near me…_

_...I...I could only feel heat…_

_‘...Kaiyo...hurry!’_

_That voice...who was that? Why did they sound so familiar to me?_

_‘Kaiyo…’_

_‘You can’t run!’_

_I realized that my eyes were closed, and I was moving,_

_With surprising effort, I opened my blue eyes and was greeted with a shocking sight that only one word could describe._

_Chaos…_

_I was in a village, everything was on fire as the blaze illuminated in the dark of night. People were running in different directions, running from...marines?_

_I couldn’t tell._

_Everything was so fuzzy and it was dark, I couldn’t focus on anything or anyone._

_‘This way!’_

_I was running, I looked up and saw a woman with light red wings pulling me along. I couldn’t see her face, but she seemed familiar…_

_We were running away from the fire and marines, and I finally saw that they were shooting the people._

_What…?_

**_‘STOP!’_ **

_I looked behind me and saw a man, younger than the woman, with light blue wings and glowing green marks running after us._

_I couldn’t make out any of his features…_

_The woman and I came to a stop at a cliff, it was high, really high, and I could see it was raining and the sea bellow raged._

_The woman placed me near the edge and kneeled down to my level, holding my shoulders tightly. Even if I couldn’t see her face properly, I could tell that she was worried and scared and close to tears._

_‘Kaiyo…’ She said, darkness flashed my vision and her hands were clasped in front of her, as if in prayer or plea. ‘I’m sorry…’_

_‘My sweet girl…’_

_That nickname was so familiar but I didn’t understand why._

_Everything began flashing...happening in slow motion._

_The woman pushed me off the edge…_

_I saw the man approach her, sword raised…_

_Green marks glowing…_

_A bloody sword…_

_A voice...mine, yelling…_

_‘Mama!’_

**_BOOM!_ **

GASP!

My eyes snapped open as I jolted up in my bed, tears and sweat falling down my face, my gold wings curling around my shaking form. My breaths came out quickly and I tried to calm my racing heart.

I looked around frantically and saw that I was in the girl's quarters, on the Thousand Sunny, my Nakama sleeping peacefully. Nami and Robin were snuggled under the covers of their bed, Nyx was a bit curled up in hers, the blankets kicked off her, and Morgan was lying on her back with a book over her eyes and blanket covering her legs and hips.

Seeing that I wasn’t in danger, I took deep breaths to try and calm down. Once my heartbeat was back to normal, I sighed, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep soon. I pushed my blankets off me, quietly getting out of bed, and walked out of the door.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was a bit messy and there were bags under my eyes.

I sighed, turning the water off before leaving the bathroom and walking to the grass deck. My scared feet walked across the grass and over to the railing, even if it was faint, I could hear Brook humming Binks Sake up in the crow’s nest. I leaned on the Adam wood and looked out into the vast ocean darkened by the night sky.

It was a very peaceful night, the stars scattered across the sky as the waves rocked the Sunny as we drifted at sea.

A gentle breeze blew past and my hair faintly swayed in the wind.

I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning on my crossed arms. Images from my dream flashed through my mind and the people I saw clung to me. They felt so familiar like I knew them. But I didn’t know them, they were strangers.

They were saying my name, and I remember how I felt during that dream. So many emotions coursing through me, I was scared, confused, angry, griefful, upset, desperate.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, fisting my shirt where my heart was beating erratically in my chest. Sweat dripped down my face as I struggled to calm my breathing. After what felt like hours, my heartbeat and breathing finally steadied. I wiped the sweat and my face with my shirt and stepped back from the railing, I yawned and looked towards the doors to the dorms. I didn’t think I would be able to sleep alone, and it felt a little awkward to ask one of the girls if I could sleep with them, so I headed to the boys room and hoped that Sanji wouldn’t mind me spending the night. But then again, he never has, even when he was exhausted.

I quietly opened the door and stepped into the room, immediately being greeted with snores and light breathing from my Nakama.

Half of the boys, like Luffy, Zoro, and Franky, were snoring, while Ryan and audio were breathing quietly. They were all snuggled in their bunks, except Luffy, who was half way out of his bunk. Smiling, a soft blue glow covered my hand as I used my powers to gently lift Luffy up and back into his bunk.

Using my Haki in the dark, I quietly walked over to Sanji’s bunk.

Once I stood at the bunks side, I stood on my tiptoes and looked at Sanji sleeping peacefully, his golden hair glowing in the moonlight. Times when I see Sanji like this I can’t help but think he looks real pretty, like an angel.

He got really flushed and embarrassed when I first told him that but it was the truth.

Reaching over, I laid a hand on Sanji’s shoulder and gently shook him. “Sanji. Sanji, wake up.” I whispered so I didn’t wake anyone else up. It took a moment before his blue eyes fluttered open and focused on me.

“Kaiyo?” Sanji sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes, looking at me in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?” I looked down, a bit embarrassed because I was 12 and felt a little too old to ask for that. But...I didn’t wanna sleep alone.

“Of course, kiddo. Come on.” Sanji picked me up under my arms and lifted me up into his bunk. He laid down on his side and pulled me against him so I was snuggled up against his chest. My arms wrapped around his mid section and my gold wings laid over myself and him. Sanji rubbed my back and I closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax in the presence of my Nakama.

Soon, I fell asleep to the sound of the waves and my friends breathing and snoring.


End file.
